HIVE Strikes Back
by Ranger of the Forest
Summary: When new recruits of the previously thought to be defunct HIVE Academy emerge, Raven, Robin, and the rest of the Teen Titans are tasked with bringing them down. Slow build RobRae.
1. Prologue

"Titans, go!" The team moved into position, and Raven clenched her teeth. This was the third time this month the hooded group had attacked. First it was a bank, then it was a museum, and now it was a jewelry store. Even though there were only three of them, they had managed to escape the Titans each and every time.

Raven lunged at the smallest figure and tackled them over the jewelry store counter. They grabbed for a few moments, but suddenly the figure had evaporated. Cursing, Raven leapt to her feet and turned back to where the rest of the team were fighting. With a flash of light, the figure Starfire and Robin had been fighting vanished.

She raced over the Cyborg and Beast Boy, who had cornered the last member of the mysterious team. With a snap of their fingers, the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit." Robin growled as he reached the rest of the team.

"At least we got here before they managed to steal anything, heh."

"Um...Beast Boy..." Starfire pointed to a now empty wall display.

"Oh...my bad." The green Titan scratched his head sheepishly.

"Alright team, look around and inspect the damages." The rest of the team groaned while Robin fixed them with his signature stony glare.

"It's for the report. Come on, the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get back to the tower." The team spilt up, and Raven headed for the rooftop. She scanned the rooftop, but all she could see was an old Subway wrapper and the glittering lights of the city.

Nearing the edge of the building, Raven crouched down, looking over Jump City. After a minute Robin approached her, frowning.

"Did you find anything?" He asked. Raven shook her head.

"The attack pattern resembles the kind that we've seen from HIVE students in the past., but-"

"We haven't had any reports of HIVE activity, not since Brother Blood." Robin finished her sentence. Furthermore, Gizmo and his team had moved from Jump City after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"We should scout out their old headquarters, see what we can find." He nodded.

"Good thinking, Raven. We'll send out a patrol tomorrow." Robin turned and walked away, but Raven lingered. Something wasn't right about this. She could feel it in her bones.

 **A/N: Hey all! This is going to be very different from my last story. A lot more action, a lot more sleuthing, but still a gigantic amount of RobRae. Basically will align with canon except Trouble and Tokyo (and basically RobStar) never happened. Working on chapter 1 right now so I'll be updating soon. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 1

Raven walked down the hallway, holding two mugs in her hands. She stopped outside of Robin's door and tapped her foot against it. After a few moments, a very disheveled Robin opened it. He blinked in confusion, then seeing the mugs, waved her in.

"Raven. I didn't expect to see you still up."

"I couldn't sleep. And I saw you were up, so I thought I'd bring you something." He took the mug eagerly, then frowned when he saw what was inside.

"Oh. Thanks."

"It's good for you. Just give it a try." He took a cautious sip, then a small smile formed on his face.

"What is it?"

"Da Hong Pao tea."

"It's actually delicious. Thank you, Raven."

"You're welcome." Raven peered over at his desk, and saw pictures from the crime scene pulled up on his computer.

"You're not going to find anything you know." Robin sighed.

"I know."

"You're taxing yourself needlessly, Robin. We're going to go investigate tomorrow. You can't do anything in the meantime, so why don't you get some sleep?" He blinked down at her, bemused.

"Sleep? What's that?" She rolled her eyes and poked him in the side.

"Don't give me that. You have to take care of yourself, Robin." His eyes crinkled.

"If you say so, Dr. Raven. But shouldn't you been taking your own advice?" She shifted, and looked down at her feet. Raven didn't want to admit how lately her nights had become shorter and shorter, wrought with restless sleep and dreams that made her shoot out of bed.

"I will. But you're the leader of the team. You're always looking after everyone else. But someone...someone has to look after you too you know." He smiled down at her.

"For someone who doesn't always like to speak, you sure say a lot of smart things when you do." Raven looked away, flustered.

"I try. But you have to admit, compared to something Beast Boy would say, anything that comes out of my mouth will sound good." Robin threw his head back and laughed.

"You got me there. Thanks for the tea, Raven. I'll try to take your advice. You should get some sleep too." She shifted, suddenly aware that she was intruding on his space.

"Thanks, I will." Raven stepped out, closing the door behind her. She padded down the hall in her slippers and opened her door with a sigh. After depositing her tea on her bedside table, she sank down into her bed and picked up the book she had left open beside her.

Raven settled back into her pillows and dove back in. Ever since her sleepless nights had begun, she had been making even more frequent pilgrimages to the local library. And yet more and more she found herself at a loss for what to read. So she had started taking out trashy crime novels and YA novels. Her current read was, ironically, a YA book about teenage superheroes. While fraught with inaccuracies, and tending to sensationalize the day to day operations, she found the relationship dynamics between the team members to be compelling. Especially the bond between the Ivory Dagger (aka Dana Harvey) and Moon Blade (aka Reggie Felton). It was cliché, but there was something comforting about the way everything in this fictional world was so black and white.

 _"Ivory!" She turned and saw Moon Blade standing behind her, holding out her belt._

 _"Oh. Thank you." She took it, shivering slightly at the contact of his hands._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked, peering down at her, his mask furrowed in concern. She looked away, heart racing._

 _"It's nothing."_

 _"Something's troubling you. Is it...your mother?" She shook her head, gazing off into the night sky. The moon was full tonight._

 _"She chose her path."_

 _"Then what? You look like you haven't slept in days, you barely eat. I...worry." Ivory stepped closer, looking up into his eyes._

 _"It's-I...Reggie..."_

Raven nearly dropped her book as the tower's alarm went off. Footsteps thudded down the hallway. She jumped out of bed and raced to her wardrobe, throwing on her cape. She started at the sound of pounding at her door, but rushed to open it. Robin standing outside, breathing heavily. Before she could ask what was going on, he simply said:

"They're here."

 **A/N: I have no idea where this story is going to go, but boy am I excited about it. Drop your thoughts in a review, let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 2

Raven and Robin raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time. They arrived at the living room, only to find the rest of the team had already gathered. Cyborg was scrambling with the computer, typing away frantically, while Beast Boy and Starfire looked on.

"Cyborg, where are they?"

"I-I don't know, my sensors can't find them, but they must be inside, they tripped the alarm after all."

"How do we know it's them?" Cyborg let out a bark of laughter at Raven's question.

"Who else could it be? Who else do we know who's untraceable and blends in with the shadows?"

"Calm down Cyborg."

"Calm down?! How did they get through my system?!"

"Listen, we'll find them. We just have to split up and-" A crackle sounded and then the lights went out. Cyborg cursed and Starfire lit up her hands. They heard a shuffling sound, drawing nearer and nearer to where they stood. Then it stopped.

"What was-" Cyborg was cut off as a figure tackled him. Raven stepped back, and rammed into something solid. Before she could react, her arms were pinned behind her. Raven swung her legs forward and kicked back. Her opponent grunted but didn't let go. She could hear the sounds of the other Titans struggling in the distance.

Raven closed her eyes and focused. She and the hooded intruder were transported to the training room, and as her captor's grip loosened she found her opening. Raven broke free and sent a barbell shooting in their direction. They dodged, lunging forward at her. Raven threw up a forcefield, blocking her opponent's blow.

They circled each other. Raven eyed up her adversary, looking for weaknesses. She blinked, and the next thing she knew a fist was connecting with her jaw. Raven fell back to the floor with a thud. Before her opponent could strike again she had rolled to the side and sprung to her feet. She spat out blood, and heard the sound of...muffled laughter. Raven narrowed her eyes. These masked intruders were going down.

"Had enough yet?" The figure taunted. Whoever they were, they were young.

"Not quite. Who are you working for?" Raven's fingers twitched at her side. Her eyes fixed on the punching bag just left of her assailant.

"Wouldn't you like to-" Before they could finish, they were slammed with the punching bag. They struggled to get up, but Raven was pinning the bag down. Hard.

"I'll ask again. Who are you working for?" The hooded figure gave her the finger, then disappeared with a flash of light. Raven kicked the fallen bag, then winced. Maybe taking her anger out on a bag filled with sand wasn't the best idea. With a sigh she teleported back up to the living room.

Her mouth fell open. Although the lights were back on upstairs, the room looked worse for wear. The couch was flipped over, the kitchen was a mess...there was a hole in the window.

"Did you catch them?" Robin asked, sporting a shiny bruise on his chin. Raven shook her head and picked her way through the rubble to where to rest of the team were gathered.

"They talked to me though, and you're definitely on the right track with the HIVE theory. They sounded young, early teens." He nodded in response.

"So what, Brother Blood is back?" Cyborg asked, cracking his knuckles.

"If Brother Blood had escaped, we would have been alerted by now..." Robin said.

"Perhaps a new villain has arrived in Jump." Starfire ventured.

"We can't rule out anything at this point. Whoever they've been sending out have been resourceful enough to evade capture. Force alone hasn't been able to beat them. We'll need something else. We need..." His eyes settled on Raven, and a small smile formed on his face. She felt her stomach drop. This couldn't be good.

"Raven, how do you feel about going undercover?"

 **A/N: Hey all, so I'm currently in search of a beta reader for my Teen Titans stuff, so if you or anyone you know would be able to help me out, that would be much appreciated! Just want to make this story the best that it can be.**


	4. Chapter 3

"This is a ridiculous plan." Raven grumbled as she and Robin crouched behind a trashcan.

"Oh hush, it'll work."

"And this disguise you made me wear?" Raven looked down at her bright yellow sundress, with a neckline lower than what she had chosen. She tugged the leather jacket tighter over her dress.

"I don't see what the problem is." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't see how this will help. Why can't we just walk in like normal?"

"Because we don't want to draw undue attention to ourselves."

"We'll do that anyway once we go in and start cracking heads."

"It's too late to change course now, Raven." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down lower.

"What?" She hissed.

"I just saw him enter the building. You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Let's move." They crept out behind the trashcan, and made their exit out of the alleyway. Robin adjusted the shades covering his mask. Raven rolled her eyes. Just because they were going undercover didn't mean they had to dress up like extras from Grease. They crossed the street and made their way towards the run down bar. Robin pushed the door open with a bang, and everyone's eyes went to them. She cringed internally. This was the side of Jump that Raven usually avoided in her free time, the type filled with hardened criminals. Not exactly the type you'd have a cup of tea with.

They waved their way through the crowded tables and towards the far corner of the bar, where their target sat. Bags Fogarty. Been in and out of jail for years. Nothing major, mostly small jobs and the occasional bank robbery. He wasn't the best at what he did. But if Bags had one thing going for him, it was connections. If the HIVE had restarted, he'd know about it.

"Bags. What a surprise." Bags looked up, and his eyes widened as he took in Robin and Raven. She crossed her arms.

"I've been clean for months, just ask my parole officer." He said gruffly. Robin leaned in closer, placing his hands on the table.

"We're not here for you...this time. Now what do you know about the HIVE?"

"They've been gone for years, ya know that as well as I do."

"Then why are a group of masked intruders parading around Jump with their attack patterns?" Beneath the grizzle of his face Raven could see his face pale.

"I...I don't know nothing about that."

"Sure you do. You just have to think a little harder." Robin pinned Bags' wrist down to the table, and Bags shuddered.

"Alright, I don't want no trouble. What do you want to know?"

"That's more like it."

"But ya have to promise me one thing."

"I'm listening."

"Immunity. I need protection. If I tell ya what I know, they're gonna come after me."

"Done." Robin released his hand and slid into the corner booth next to Bags, Raven following suit.

"Now tell me, who's behind the HIVE resurgence?"

"No one knows. They've never revealed they're identity. But they're recruiting kids with powers, and offering rewards for people who send them their way. And not just from Jump. I hear they're taking recruits from Gotham as well." It would've been imperceptible to the average person, but Raven saw a shift in Robin.

"I see. Where can we find them?"

"They use an old abandoned warehouse over on Sutherland, tell people to send recruits that way."

"Anything else?" Bags' eyes shifted, and he leaned in closer.

"They're not a very trusting lot. Ya have to use a code word to speak with them. There's a special one for recruits."

"And that is?" Bags' voice lowered to a whisper.

"The sparrow flies at dawn." Robin leaned back, reflecting on this.

"Anything else?"

"That's all I know, I swear. Now will ya send someone over to protect me?" Robin stood, his mouth turning into a smile.

"Oh I'm afraid you'll be coming with us." Bags' mouth hung open, and he began to splutter.

"B-but ya promised, ya said that-"

"That if you talked we'd give you protection. And trust me when I say, there's no place safer than Titans Tower." Bugs bolted upright, jostling the table. Heads turned in our direction. Robin locked eyes with me, and nodded. I reached out and grabbed the wrists of Bags and Robin, and before the criminal could bolt, we were back in Titans Tower. The rest of the team looked up at us, only mildly surprised to see a middle aged man standing there.

"Cyborg, would you escort our...guest...to his room?" Cyborg flashed a grin at the quaking Bags, and walked over to him. He grabbed the man's arm with as much gentleness as he was capable (it still made Bags flinch).

"Sure thing." He led a protesting Bags off to the...guest wing...of the tower, and Robin turned to Raven with a grin. She stared up at him.

"What now, bird brain?"

"Bird brain?" He looked bemused.

"So we're just keeping a man here against his will now?"

"He asked for protection. There's nowhere safer than here." He protested.

"Except when the masked gang of new HIVE agents infiltrated us." Robin waved her complaint away.

"That was one time. We'll be ready now. We have a secret weapon."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Starting tomorrow, Raven, Bumblebee will be temporarily taking your place on the team."

"Why?" Even though he was still wearing his mask, Raven could almost see the gleam in his eye.

"Because you'll be too busy infiltrating the HIVE."

 **A/N: Hey all! So it took me a few days to update this story, because I was busy updating my other current story, Something About the Sunshine. I've decided that instead of rotating between chapters, I'll be writing each story in blocks of three chapters. This will help me be able to get a good chunk of writing done at once while I'm in each world, as well as keep a fair updating schedule. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Drop a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

"No."

"Raven, it makes sense. Your powers are the most ambiguous of everyone here. You could easily fool them into thinking you were someone else."

"But I'm not. The grey skin, the purple hair? They'd recognize me instantly."

"Not if we take the right measures. Cyborg!" Robin called up at their teammate who had just reentered the room.

"Yeah, what's up, Robin?"

"Do you have any of those appearance altering rings left over?"

"No, but I can make one."

"Can you do it by tomorrow?"

"No problem." Robin turned back to Raven with a grin.

"See? It'll work." Raven sighed.

"Even if they do buy it, enough to let me in, how am I supposed to fool them into thinking I'm one of them? I'm a terrible actress." Raven glared as Robin suppressed a chuckle. At the last Teen Titans Christmas party, the team had been tasked with preparing a skit to perform for the other Titans from all over the world. Raven had received the biggest laughs of the night, though not intentionally. Her delivery had been so stilted and wooden that everyone else had believed it was part of the show. Beast Boy had mocked her relentlessly for weeks.

"We all have a dark side, Raven. You know that better than anyone. I'm sure you'll manage to be...convincing." She looked away. He wasn't wrong, but that didn't make this idea feel any more right.

"Trust me. It'll go well. I know it will." Raven hoped he was right, but she had a bad feeling about this.

.~.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"It'll be fine." Robin reassured her, pulling his hood over his head. Raven narrowed her eyes at him. He turned to her and sighed.

"Raven, I know you don't always believe in yourself-"

"It's not about that." She protested.

"But I do. I trust you, more than anyone." She looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"You can do this. I know you can." Robin looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Er, you'd better turn your ring on."

"Right." Raven fiddled with the ring. She looked down and saw herself clad in black jeans and a ripped up t-shirt. Raven fingered her hair, and found it long, shaggy, and brown. She wrinkled her nose. Raven preferred her hair short, neat, and well maintained. She felt like a hobo.

"Wow, you look-"

"I know." She groaned. He grinned and gave her a pat on the back.

"Well I'd better get going. Let you get started." Robin turned away, but Raven tugged on his sleeve.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"You should probably hold onto this." She handed him her Titan communicator.

"Oh. Right."

"I'll text you later. If I succeed."

"You mean when."

"We'll see about that." He smiled and saluted. Raven saluted back, and continued on down the street. Two blocks later, she arrived on Sutherland Street. Lining the road were a series of dilapidated apartments, and one very large warehouse.

The door was locked. No surprises there. She could break it down, but why make such a mess of things? So she simply teleported through the door. The warehouse was filled with debris, mainly from the collapsing ceiling. Raven picked her way through the rubble toward the center of the warehouse. She looked down at her watch and frowned. According to what little more they had squeezed out of Bags, the masked operatives appeared at this location every day at 3:17. It was 3:12 now.

Raven tapped her foot on the ground. She had five minutes to kill, huh? Despite the dilapidated shape of the warehouse, all of the windows were unbroken. The only viable opening in the building was through the ceiling. Perhaps they'd come from there. She approached the largest slab of ceiling debris jutting up from the ground. Maybe she could-

"This is private property." Raven turned and saw a masked figure before her. She narrowed her eyes. It was the same one who she had fought at the tower.

"The sparrow flies at dawn." She said, waiting for a reaction. Raven could feel their eyes on her, sizing her up.

"And the eagle lands at noon." They paused, still looking her over. Raven shifted.

"She doesn't look like much." She turned and saw another hooded figure crouching behind her.

"Maybe I'll surprise you."

"Maybe. But I doubt in a good way."

"What do you mean?"

"One of our contacts was taken yesterday. By the Titans. We suspect someone is trying to infiltrate our operation." Raven cursed Robin. They never should have taken Bags into custody.

"I don't understand, I spoke to Bags just yesterday."

"As did the Titans."

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked. I'm not a Titan. Do I look like Starfire to you? Or maybe Cyborg?" The first figure snorted, but was cut off by a hand from the second one.

"Think you're funny, huh?"

"I don't think it, I know it."

"Let's see what else you know." Before she knew what was happening, Raven was dodging a blow from the second figure. She raised her arms, lifting pieces of rubble in the air, and sent them flying. The figure managed to avoid most of them, but one piece hit them squarely on the shoulder. They winced, but that didn't stop them from advancing on Raven. The two circled each other.

Robin and Raven had agreed that the only power she should show to the HIVE was telekinesis. There weren't many who possessed all the powers Raven had, and they didn't want to raise unnecessary suspicion. But she felt more vulnerable than ever without the ability to shield herself from attacks. It would force her to rely on her hand to hand combat skills, which were admittedly not a strength of hers.

Raven swiped at her opponent, who ducked and sent a neat kick to Raven's torso, toppling her. She spat out a curse and heard muffled laughter come from above her. She had to do better than that. Raven swiped her opponent's legs and sent them to the floor with a crash. She got to her feet, brushing the dust of her pants. Raven walked over to the collapsed figure and offered them a hand. They didn't take it. She turned to the first figure with a glare. They clapped, but Raven couldn't tell if they were being sincere.

"Congratulations, you don't totally suck."

"Gee thanks."

"You need some work. But don't worry, we'll get you up to shape back at headquarters." With a snarl, the figure on the ground forced Raven back down with them. She gave them a death glare, and held her middle finger up high. The first figure laughed, then offered her their hand.

"Welcome to the HIVE, er-"

"It's Rachel." She replied, using the name Robin had chosen for her. Raven grasped their hand

"Don't worry, we'll think of something better back at headquarters. They pulled her upright, then reached out a hand to the other masked figure.

"Oh cheer up, Lem. I'm sure you'll get to beat our new recruit to a pulp in class." Lem only growled in reply. If it wasn't for the mask covering their face, Raven was sure they were shooting her a death glare. This was sure to be fun.

 **A/N: Wow that update took forever. My apologies, it's been a busy couple of days. I've got jury duty tomorrow too so that should be loads of fun. Hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker. I have some surprises in store for y'all, hope you can handle it ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

Raven wasn't sure what she was expecting the new HIVE headquarters to be. Maybe another warehouse, or vacant factory. Some kind of concrete structure. Whatever she was expecting, this wasn't it. And yet...it was so obvious.

"The old subway tunnels." She said, tracing a hand over a faded advertisement on the wall.

"Been abandoned for years, and they have old stations all over Jump." Raven turned to the first figure, only to find they had taken off their hood. She blinked. Their hood had disappeared, and in its place was the head of an admittedly rather attractive...guy? She couldn't tell, and she didn't want to ask. They caught her staring and smiled.

"I'm Flick, by the way." She nodded, and turned to look back at Lem, who had been trailing them.

"Lem, aren't you going to properly introduce yourself to our new friend?" With a sigh, Lem pulled off their hood, revealing the a mop of curly, reddish purple hair, and a scowling face. Raven blinked.

"I'm Lem. That's all you need to know." And with that she pushed forward past the,. Raven blinked.

"Don't mind her, she's always a bit...prickly around newcomers." Flick apologized.

"I heard that."

"Good, maybe you'll be a bit friendlier next time."

"We're villains, we're not supposed to be friendly."

"Only around heroes you dolt." Raven fought back a smile. Somewhat against her will, she was warming up to them already.

"We're here." They stopped in front of a metal door. Although the door was old, the coded padlock keeping it shut looked brand new. Flick angled away from her as they typed in the passcode. With a beep the door sprang open. Flick gestured forward and Raven followed. She nearly gasped. Walls bathed in cool blue surrounded her, as did swarms of bustling teenagers. The underground space had been transformed into something sleek and modern. Flick must have sensed her astonishment, because they turned to her and outstretched their hands.

"All made possible by our generous sponsor, of course."

"Who are they?" Raven wondered aloud.

"All in due time. Come on, I'll show you around." They took her arm and began to lead her toward another room. Raven glanced back around for Lem, but the girl had already disappeared. Flick led her all around the compound, showing her the classrooms, the dining hall, the dormitories, and so much more. HIVE activity had only resurfaced a month ago, but getting all of this up and running would have taken longer. Much longer.

"And this is the training room." Flick said, holding the door open for her. She stepped forward and glanced around the room. She saw about twenty teenagers littering the room, each engaged in some sort of combat practice. Raven stepped forward, trying to take in every detail. The equipment was all up to date and in great shape. Whoever this sponsor was, they had money to spare.

Her attention turned towards a girl near the back of the room. She seemed to be channeling all her energy into eviscerating the punching bad that hung from the ceiling. Her back was turned, but Raven could tell she was concentrating hard. With a final kick, the girl managed to tear a hole in the bag. As sand began to pour out, she turned toward them. Raven's heart nearly stopped. No...it couldn't be...She had to be seeing things.

But as they drew closer, she found that it was indeed Terra, standing there as if nothing had ever happened to her. This wasn't possible. The girl's eyes drifted to Flick, then Raven. Surely she would recognize her, Raven thought, before remembering that she was disgusted.

"Woah Terra, might want to slow down a little. That's the second bag this month." She tossed her hair back and smiled.

"Sorry Flick, but I've got to stay in shape if we're going to take down the Titans." Raven's heart sped up. How much did she remember from before?

"Fair enough."

"Who's this?"

"Ah, right. Ashley, this is Rachel." Ashley? Before Raven had time to process this, the girl was shaking her hand and smiling at her.

"Welcome aboard. I assume Flick has given you the grand tour?" Raven nodded, struck dumb.

"I know it's all a little overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it." She nodded again, and Terra gave her a reassuring smile.

"You must be tired. Here, Flick, I can show her to her room. You should take a break."

"Thanks Ashley." Flick patted her on the back, then turned to Raven with a grin.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. I'll see you in class tomorrow." They turned and exited the room.

"Come on, its this way." Terra said, guiding Raven down the hall. She allowed herself to be led, her mind whirling with this discovery. What was she supposed to do now? None of Robin's mission briefings had prepared her for this. If she told him now, there was no doubt Robin would insist on barging in to get to the bottom of it. Most of the HIVE would likely escape and they would be back where they started, without the knowledge of its new leader. No, she would wait. When she found out the identity of their leader, they could then move forward with that information and figure out how to take down the HIVE. For now, Raven would gather what information she could to ensure that the mission was a success.

Raven nearly bumped into Terra when the girl came to a stop.

"Here you are."

"Thanks." Raven croaked, trying not to look at her directly.

"I know we just met, but I hope we can be friends. I don't know why, but I feel like I already know you somehow. Crazy right?" Raven felt her heart catch in her throat. She nodded, and with one last smile Terra walked away down the hall. Raven pushed open the door and entered the room. It was laid out dorm style, with a bed and a dresser and a desk with a chair.

A mirror stood in the corner, and Raven walked over to it. She examined her reflection and frowned. Had she always been so short? She twisted the ring and she was back to herself again. Raven patted her short hair in satisfaction, then walked over to the bed. She sat down with a sigh, and pulled out the burner phone Robin had given her. She punched in his number (strange, she couldn't remember ever memorizing it) and stared at it. Even though Raven had been there for less than a day, she had already gathered some valuable intel, including the identity of three of their members. But how could she talk to Robin about the HIVE without mentioning the fact that Terra was there? She couldn't lie, not to Robin. It would eat away at her soul. Raven flopped down on the bed, and lay there, phone in hand, until she fell asleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the slow updating this week, I've had a drop in motivation which has been depressing. I'd really appreciate any feedback y'all have, I want to make this story as good as it possibly can be. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
